


Santa Claus is coming to town

by Bookgirlbx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirlbx/pseuds/Bookgirlbx
Summary: One shot for Ichabbie Holidays





	

On Christmas eve, Abbie lay in bed wearing her grey sheer camisole and matching panties. She had gotten them on sale at Suzette's Lingerie shop in downtown Sleepy Hollow. She loved the quaint small town atmosphere and took pride in patronizing her favorite locals. Miss Suzette was a spitfire of a woman with an ear for town gossip. She was also a trusted friend. It was there that Abbie first learned what people really thought of her and Crane. 

"Well Lt. Mills, you're a sight for sore eyes. It's been a while. How are things with you?" 

"Can't complain. I've been really busy since I decided to stay in Sleepy Hollow instead of going to Quantico."

"I know you had your heart set on the FBI. What changed your mind? Does it have anything to do with that fine new man of yours?"

"What man is that?"

"Well that tall, handsome man you've been seen around town with, of course. Don't play coy. Folks say you've been shacking up at Sheriff Corbin's ol' cabin."

"Girl, bye. I'm not shacking up with anyone. That's my new *work* partner. His name is Ichabod Crane. He's a history professor that is consulting with me on several cases. The Sleepy Hollow PD is temporarily relying on his expertise. That is all. It's strictly professional."

"Abbie, you can't fool me. You are smitten."

"Suzie, he's a married man. You know me. I'm not a home wrecker. I will admit that he's attractive, but he's ...complicated. I don't do complicated."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. That man has gotten into your Heart already. Your body and mind just need to catch up. Don't be a fool. You've got half the police department in love with you, but you close yourself off. This Crane might be the one that 'opens' your flower."

"Bullshit. You are so full of it, Suzie. You really need to lay off the Korean soap operas. Girl, you're reading too much into nothin'." 

But was she really reading nothing? Suzette honed in on Abbie's guilty pleasure. Abbie cared for Crane. At first she thought it was like an  
affection one has for an abandoned stray, but Crane was not her adopted pet. He was a man who stoked her fires and set her sex tingling with excitement, albeit unbeknownst to himself. She had fallen for him too fast. She didn't understand her feelings, but they were undeniable. 

As Abbie lay in her bed thinking about her partnership with Crane, she slid her hand into her panties to coax her wetness. Indeed Crane aroused her pleasure with more frequency since they met. Abbie suffered herself to these intimate moments of self indulgence on a nightly basis to overcome her powerful yearning for Crane. 

While her fingers slid into her hot sex as she toyed with her clit, she visualized Crane's hard, muscular body. She envisioned his naked form underneath those tattered clothes he couldn't seem to part with no matter how much they were in a state of disrepair. She wanted to strip him down, bathe him in rose scented water and lustily take him. She wanted him all to herself despite her better judgement. Wifey be damned. Abbie wanted Crane to feel her heat and plunge his cock inside of her repeatedly until they were both spent. She wanted his tongue in her, tasting every part of her mouth and arousal. Abbie fervently climbed higher and higher while she masturbated to Crane's visage and manhood. At her peak she cried out in pleasured purrs that gave voice to her real feelings towards Crane. She even thought she heard him say "Leftenant" in her heady daze. Her mind was so clouded with the aftershocks of orgasm that Abbie didn't realize that Crane was actually at her bedroom door witnessing her denouement. 

Crane had thought to surprise Abbie at home by pretending to be Santa Claus delivering presents under her tree. It was after eleven o'clock at night and he took a cab to her place and retrieved her spare key in the mailbox. He found a discarded Santa costume on the Metro North two weeks prior, presumably the leftovers from SantaCon. He wore the outfit to his own chagrin, second guessing his foolhardy plan. Once inside, however, Crane heard Abbie's cries and rushed to her aid completely unaware that she was in no need of rescue. And now here he was, completely undone at the sight of Leftenant Mills in the throes of her own passion. He uttered "Leftenant" in shock and awe. Crane was no prude but he highly esteemed Abbie. He held her in such a high regard and respected her rank and authority that he was truly taken aback by Abbie's unbridled intimacies. He was quite embarrassed that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, yet he could not avert his gaze from her sexy figure. His eyes feasted on Abbie's glorious curves, ample bosom, and graceful physique. The space between her thighs beckoned him and the silhouette of her well endowed ass enticed his erection to fullness. The lust in him warred with his honor as Crane stood helpless at Abbie's threshold on Christmas. 

Abbie stretched out on her bed after she came back down to reality. That felt really good she confessed to herself. It would feel even better if it was real. Who was she kidding? She couldn't act on her feelings. She was no sidekick or side piece for that matter. She was the hero of her own story and she vowed to be more emotionally distant than ever to reinforce her own resolve. She knew she couldn't be with Crane, not in the way she fantasized about. He was too fragile and she would be taking advantage of a fish out of water. Abbie had to maintain professional standards of behavior and adhere to a platonic vow of chastity in mind and spirit if she was going to have to work with Crane again. She closed her eyes and fell into slumber after checking herself. 

Crane on the other hand was having a moment of enlightenment. While Abbie was busy repressing her feelings, Crane's attraction for her was awakened. He could now articulate the swelling of feelings that he felt stirring in his body. Lust, desire, attraction, adoration, wonderment. Crane allowed himself to feel like a man who craves a woman. He was utterly smitten and reflected on how much he'd fancied Abbie from the get go,despite his deep scorn, at first. Initially he was incredulous, but as a partner, Abbie became the only person he trusted and felt a strong connection to. Abbie. Beautiful and sexy Abbie. He needed to leave, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to resist crossing that threshold and claiming what wasn't his. Crane turned around and retreated down the stairs. He sat on the bottom of the staircase and kneaded his cock in his hands as he reclined against the bannister in the red and white costume. His hands moved up and down his shaft feverishly until he came with fury. He lay their unsure what to do with himself. By that time, Abbie had seen the whole show. She was amused to discover Crane in all his lewdness. 

"Crane, are you done yet?"

Crane stood up and disrobed. He closed the distance between Abbie and devoured her mouth with a lustful kiss that declared "No." 

The End.


End file.
